


锤基/r

by aoxjhe



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxjhe/pseuds/aoxjhe





	锤基/r

如预料中的那般，他毫不费力地找到了这个地方。此刻他大步地朝自己走来。洛基抬头匆匆觑了一眼索尔的神情，心里漫过一阵不安。有着如太阳般温煦金发的那人一言不发。洛基莫名不敢直视他太久，心虚之余，只来得及看到他曾隐藏在眉梢里的温柔荡然无存，眼睛中冷意四散。

一向狡诈多变的诡计之神突然感到不知所措。  
宇宙曾将光明加诸他身，暗夜却赐他无上的权杖，要他撕裂曾经一切信仰。要他背叛，要他欺诈。  
他从此害怕听雷。

“…索尔。”  
他私自离开阿斯加德，是他不对——虽然这本来完全不足以引起他的愧疚。但他在临走之前，似乎还顺便骗了索尔一道。  
所以这相遇这就有一丝尴尬了。

洛基小小地后退一步。  
索尔的眼神似乎更冷了。他在避无可避的洛基面前站定，却没有说话的打算。这阵沉默中似乎燃烧着滚滚不尽的愤怒，正当洛基觉得下一秒这个人就要爆发时，他突然动了。

不过不是攻击。  
索尔伸手扣住洛基的头顶，把他往自己身上一带，动作几乎有些粗暴，像压抑了很久的怒火一样。洛基猝不及防地陷入一个有些冰冷的怀抱，懵了几秒后，后知后觉接下来会发生什么。  
如果这样他就不生气了的话。

思至此，洛基干脆就着这个姿势在索尔怀里放松下来，慢慢闭上眼睛。心下还有几分庆幸，还好这个地方偏僻荒凉，少有人烟。  
索尔垂首，覆上他的侧脸，微后移咬住他的先前就已泛红的耳垂，缓慢地舔舐，只是力道时轻时重。  
像在压着火。

索尔唇覆上来的那一刻，洛基觉得自己的思绪一下被点燃了，随即因为过于滚烫而节节溃败。索尔的胡子有些扎人，但洛基半边脸都几乎被耳垂传来的源源不断的柔软触感波及，倒也不难受。

潮湿，也炙热。

边舔弄，索尔的手还很不老实地试探着往洛基身下摸索，感受到陌生的触感，洛基条件反射想要弓腰，却被索尔另一只手制住，并且惩罚性地轻咬了一下他的耳垂，身子略向前一顶。那坚硬而炽热的物事，若有若无地磨蹭着。  
洛基立刻被吓得不敢动了。

等到洛基被刺激到忍无可忍用手掐他的腰时，索尔才慢慢退开，意犹未尽地舔舔唇。垂眼，看着弟弟被那片已经蔓延到耳郭、并逐渐向郏边扩散的微红，他感到身下那股酸胀感愈加强烈。

洛基眼睛中已染上情欲，此刻正附在索尔肩上微微喘气。这点承受力怎么行。索尔微微挑眉，拉着洛基的手，指引他帮自己解开皮带。  
其实根本不想这样做的洛基满脸拒绝，在他手一滞的瞬间，他感觉到自己的裤子被人一把扯下，随即有两根手指试探着往里面扩张。  
洛基背一僵。  
陌生的侵入直接导致了痛觉的发酵，生涩的动作使他身后源源不断地产生不适感。润滑工作并不到位，洛基疼得蹙眉，然而一声也不敢吭。  
索尔察觉到对方的忍耐——他又何尝不是呢。

“别忍。”索尔空出的那只手轻轻磨蹭着洛基此刻紧绷的唇线，低声说，像在安抚。  
他动作更进一步，手指试着在深些的地方微微松动，洛基终于抑制不住从喉间发出了一声呜咽：“不…”  
索尔低头吻了吻他的侧脸，声线紧绷，想来也是忍耐极久了：“一会儿就好。”

甬道总算不像最初那样生涩难容，索尔慢慢把手指伸出，看到洛基连白皙的脊背也泛起了红。  
没了衣物的束缚，那根毫无保留地敞开，索尔一边轻吻着洛基的耳垂——他总是喜欢耳垂，一边对准穴口轻贴上去，考虑到洛基的承受能力，迟迟没有进去。  
在那滚烫的触感碰上皮肤那一刻，洛基有些慌张地反手推索尔的腰，因为紧张手腕上青筋毕显。  
“别怕。”索尔哑着声音，略微向前一顶，没入一小截。他似乎，已经要忍不住了。  
“……”洛基感觉到有一丝轻微的胀痛，但尚在忍受范围之内。他突然莫名产生了一种“我好像可以”的自信。但索尔炽热的呼吸喷在他颈窝间，他还是紧张地轻咬住唇。

然而这种自信没持续多久。  
“嗯…”齐根没入时，撕裂感从身后源源不断地传向身体里每一根神经，他还是太大了。洛基眼角已经被泪沾湿，再深望眼瞳，便如一潭碧绿的静水，它曾幽深难测，此刻拨云散雾，清澈见底。

索尔慢慢开始抽送，而后频率不断加快，连带着没入的深度逐渐变化。最初的心疼过去，方才残存的一丝怒火才慢慢顺着神经爬上来，欲火再一烧，差点把可怜的诡计之神烧成灰烬。自己有错在先，偏偏他还只能受着。  
快感波连潮涌，压抑着的一声声呻吟从嘴角泻出，似乎还带了些哭腔。洛基软着身子往后靠，手指蜷缩着，无声地求饶。感受到他的小动作，索尔就直接托住他，身下动作却不停。  
“……”洛基绝望地闭上眼睛，感受着身后愈加清晰的冲撞，在心头叹了口气。

那么激烈，那么想将他据为己有，那么…炽热的感情，把他残存的思虑吞噬地一干二净，甚至连说出的话音都几近破碎。  
意识模糊，他不知道自己到底高潮了几次。只记得后来，索尔的动作也渐渐慢了下来，伏在洛基肩窝里轻轻地叹息，带有一丝无可奈何。  
被折腾狠了，洛基连眼皮都不想抬起，静静地在本来一片黑暗的脑中描摹那个人的样子——不知道他还生气吗。

“洛基，我爱你。”索尔低喃。  
洛基眉尖一动，猛地睁开眼睛。索尔没有拔出来，此刻只静静地抱着他。

他想起，他哥哥那个怒火烧到极致却还是强行克制着不想伤他的表情，内心前所未有地柔软起来。  
好像，也没有继续躲避的必要了。反正无论多少次出走，他都会被一个人急急拽住。  
他偏头轻轻吻上已微阖着眼的索尔：“我也是。”  
  
我比任何人都要爱你，索尔。  
我将蛰伏在黑暗里，在夜色将烬之际奉你为王，让光照遍你的每寸盔甲，看你金发扬起恣意的弧度，呼雷唤电。  
我要献给你阿斯加德的黎明。


End file.
